Christmas Teachings
Christmas Teachings Zim may seem OOC at times, but he's supposed to be that way. ZAGR and very limited DAZR As Zim stared out his window, watching the white snow fall, he saw Zay walk down the street and turn the corner. A small, colorful box was in her hands. "Probably heading to the Dib-Worm's shelter unit..." he murmered. He had always hated this day... He never understood it. X-Mas was what is was referred to by the humans... He despised all Earth holidays... He went back to watching TV with GIR, he had nothing better to do... he had run out of plans. Then the doorbell rang. He eagerly leaped off the couch and placed his hand on the door. It dissapeared so Zim could see who was on the other side. It was Gaz, she was holding a box, similar to the one Zay held. She was wearing a pair of mittens, a black jacket, a pair of boots, and a hat. Zim didn't bother putting on his disguise, he knew Gaz wouldn't care. He opened the door and said, "Yes?" She said, "Hi, Zim." She held the box out to him. "Merry Christmas." He looked at the box, dumbfounded. What was he supposed to do with it? "It's a present." Gaz said, noticing Zim's confused expression. "Oh, I knew that." Zim said, taking the box from her hands. He held it upside down, and sideways. He placed it on his head, and balanced it on his palm. "You open it, Zim, not play with it." Gaz noticed Zim's face, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Do you know what this is for?" Hesitantly, Zim shook his head. He didn't want to admit he was wrong, but he had no choice. "Christmas, you know, gifts, fires, Christmas trees, ornaments, Santa Claus?" Zim only understood Santa, he had tried to use this Santa, thing, for the planets anailation, but the wretched, Dib had stopped him. Gaz shook her head, "Get your disguise and come outside." Zim nodded obediently and rushed inside. When he opened the door again, his disguise was on. He stepped out into the cold, winter air, and shivered. Why was it so cold? Gaz took his hand and said, "Come with me." She walked him down the sidewalk, and into town. She reached a store, and rushed him inside. He felt warm again, and was relieved to see it empty of everyone exept Gaz, himself, and the cashier. Gaz looked along the racks of clothes, until she found what she was looking for. A magenta jacket, black earmuffs, and a pair of snowboots. She gathered them all and handed them to the cashier. She quickly paid for them and handed it to Zim. "Put these on." He did as he was told and put on the winter garments. She pushed him out the door and into the chilly air once more. This time, he felt warmer. "Come on," Gaz said, taking his hand gently. "I've got a lot more to show you." ***** As they walked along the city streets, Zim noticed groups of people gathered in various areas, making sweet sounds for all to hear. He looked at them, he was soothed by the calm, melodious sound coming from them. Gaz noticed that Zim was no longer following her. She turned and followed his gaze to the group of people. He looked calmed, and at ease. "Those are Christmas Carolers." Zim jumped. He was so enthralled by the music, that he had not noticed Gaz approach him. He cocked his head to one side. "Carolers?" "Yeah, you know, songs about Christmas, Jesus, and Santa?" Zim was still confused, so Gaz ushered him over to the singers. Zim could hear the lines clearly now, he was, once again, enchanted by the sweet melody. Silent Night, Holy Night, All is calm, All is bright. Round young virgin. Mother and child. Holy, infant so, Tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly, peace Sleep in heavenly peace... "Are you done here, Zim?" Gaz asked, once the song had finished. Zim nodded, the sweet music still playing in his mind. Gaz tugged on his sleeve, urging him to follow her once more. Zim finally was able to force himself away from the carolers, and went along with Gaz again. Zim spotted a small chihuahua with a Santa hat on, walking through the cold snow, shivering because of it's lack of warmth. Naturally, Zim would've screamed and hid behind Gaz. But something about this day, made him feel sorry for the small creature. He approached it catiously, it turned to face him, it looked sad, cold, and alone. He hesitantly picked up the dog, and placed it inside his jacket, making sure to leave room for the head to stick out. The chihuahua stopped shivering moments later, the warmth of Zim's body made the cold dissapear. Gaz watched him, he was really getting into the spirit of Christmas. The dog licked Zim's face, causing him to jump slightly. He walked back over to Gaz, who pet the small animal inside Zim's coat. "You're really getting into this holiday." "Zim does not understand why he did this thing, but something about this day, made him think that this was the correct thing to do..." He walked around for a moment, until he found a little girl, she looked sad... He took the dog out of his coat, and held it out to her. She looked at him, her eyes filled with happiness. Zim nodded, and the girl squealed with delight as she scooped up the small, furry animal. He felt a small feeling deep inside he squeedly spooch. It felt strange...But it also felt good. Seeing the child holding the creature with such love and care, made Zim feel, nice... He want back over to Gaz, glowing with pleasure. "Come on, Zim, let's go, I don't want you going soft on me," Gaz teased, locking arms with the Irken, who's skin turned a dark shade of green. She assumed it was blush. "Let's go, I need to show you something," She said, tugging his arm. He followed her until she stopped. They were in the middle of the town staring upwards. Zim was hypnotize by the multiple colors, illuminating the dark night, and falling snow. "It's called a Christmas tree." Gaz said, taking her eyes off the tall pine, to look at Zim. "Christmas tree..." He murmered. "It's beautiful." Gaz said, smiling slightly. "Not as beautiful as other things I've seen," Zim whispered, tearing his gaze away from the tree to look at Gaz. She looked stunning in the multicolored lights and falling snow. She looked down to hide the blush on her face. Zim had never complimented her like that before...No one had ever complimented her like that before... "What else is there to be learned?" "The rest can only be taught to you at my house." "I will gladly go, but only with you," Zim said, his eyes glinting with anticipation, as he caressed Gaz's hand. She loved Zim's touch... She loved everything about Zim... Zim led the way, when they reached Gaz's house, they found Dib with his arm around Zay, her head on his shoulder, sitting in front of a crackling fireplace. When the door opened, Dib paid no attention to the alien standing in the doorway. "Come on, the tree is dowmstairs," Gaz said, leading the way down the steps. Zim followed her, until she paused. The tree she was standing in front of was similar to the one in the city, but much smaller, and with more science and alien related ornaments. "Here is where we keep the presents, we open those Christmas morning," she said, pointing at all the many colorful boxes under the brightly decorated pine. "I see, and what's this?" Zim pointed to a small plant hanging directly above the two. "Oh, well, that's just...Um..." She had hoped that Zim would not notice the mistletoe hanging above them, but a small part of her wanted him to... "It's just?" Zim urged. "It's called mistletoe..." She whispered. Zim looked up at the small leaves and white berries hanging above his head. "What purpose does it serve?" He asked. "When two people stand beneath it, the have to..." She said something quietly that Zim couldn't hear. "They have to?" "Kiss." Gaz said. "Oh...Well, since we're underneath it, doesn't that mean...?" "Yeah..." Gaz was blushing terribly, Zim could see it, even in the dim lighting. She looked down, part of her wanted to push him away, but the majority of her wanted to kiss him, she wanted to know if it was more than just the touch of his hand she liked. A finger was placed beneath her chin, and her eyes met a pair of light purple ones. As Zim moved his hands to her shoulders, her heart skipped a beat. He pulled her close, until their faces met. Their Lips parted and closed, Zim ran his hands up and down the sides of her arms, Gaz wrapped her arms around Zim's neck and pulled him even closer. When they finally parted, both were blushing. Gaz was astonished, that was her first kiss, and it was with the one she had always wanted it to be with... Zim felt the same way, never had the thought crossed his mind, that an inferior life form would be the one he loved. "So...That's all I can show you..." Gaz said. "Oh, I see..." Zim was disappointed, he wanted to stay with Gaz longer. "Well, I have to go now, I need to make sure, GIR hasn't destroyed the base... "Oh...Well, bye..." Gaz said, as followed Zim up the stairs. When he opened the door and stepped outside, Gaz gave him another kiss on lips before he left. "Gaz!" Dib yelled. "You kissed Zim?" "Yeah, what's your point?" Dib was angry, he didn't like Zim, but it was Christmas, and Christmas was about the happiness of others. "Nothing, I-I hope you enjoyed that..." Gaz opened one eye, and looked at her brother. "I...I did, thank you..." ***** As Zim opened the door to his home, he found GIR cuddling Minimoose on the couch, watching the movie, A Christmas Story. He also saw his gift from Gaz on the side table. He opened the black and red wrapping, and found a laser gun. The card said, "To my favorite Irken, Love, Your Little-Gaz. He smiled, perhaps, Christmas, was the only holiday that Zim truly enjoyed... Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:ZAGR Category:DAZR Category:Invader Gia